Hate Me If You Feel Like It
by self-piercing
Summary: He knows what he wants. He has found the girl he has dreamt about. Just that she wants to kill him
1. Reflection

Hate me if you feel like it. It isn't like I'm ever going to change for you. I live only for myself. In the end that's what we all do as long as we live.

When I look back it's almost as I miss the small thing that gave me so much joy. The first bath of the year, watching cartoons in the weekend. When did it all become so hard? It must have been when we became me and you. We don't work for me anymore. I'm alone, and I always will be. I'm lost, nobody can save me. No one can hurt me, no one can kill me. I don't belong here, I can't feel and I'm not alive. I'm just here. Breathing, thinking simply existing.

My point in life is to kill the only family I have then build it up again. I've honestly started to wonder why lately.

I've never told anyone, but the only reason I've wanted… want to kill my brother is because I can't rest knowing he's alive, and I'm very sure that I'm not resting right now.

I have to kill him, I can't back down now. I want to be remembered even after my death, not as the one that backed down from avenging his family, but the one who killed the murderer of my family. My own brother.

Fuck it!

I cursed at myself, I regret ever swearing to kill him. What I don't regret is leaving that place. I've grown a lot since that. Mentally and physically, I've meet some new… people. I don't dare calling them friends. I might have had friends once. It's too late for all that now. It's in the past, still I wonder if they still think about me, or even miss me. It's too late for me ever returning now, I don't belong there anymore. I don't belong on this earth anymore.

I like blaming my brother for everything. I still think he made me do this, give up everything I ever cared for. Again, he didn't force me to do it, well directly.

I've learned a lot from it. I've grown, maybe I'll one day find friends, even forgiveness in my old friends. I've become too soft, way too soft. Still I don't know a thing about feelings. I have a hard time figuring what other feel. Who knows, maybe I'm suffering from Autism. It would sure explain the way I'm around girls.

Girls that I like, and if they don't like me it's as worse as it gets. There is a girl that I've meet. She's traveling with us. She's so amazing and she doesn't seem to like me, not that way. She's only traveling with us. I think she hates us all really. No, she seems to like Suigetsu.

That bastard, who the hell likes a boy with baby blue hair, he claims that it's grey. Then again, is gray really any better? He even makes her laugh. I don't know what to do with her. I'm going to make her mine somehow. I'm so possessive. I just feel that she's the perfect girl for me. Nothing like the girls in my hometown. She doesn't care about her looks, even if she could be as pretty as a doll.

She does cares about everyone else. Even about me, but every time she talks to me… I just can't talk back. Even if she's so caring she could be cold as ice. Her glare could make my brother burst out crying. I've laughed so many times with that idea, but it brings me back to the reason why she's even allowed to travel with us at all. She has information, about my brother's first girlfriend.

I remember her, I never know how such a nice person could be my brother's girlfriend. I'm quite sure that they're still not together. Even my brother had tricked me into believing he was a nice person. If it's one thing that I'm sure of right now, I hate my brother after all!


	2. Comming clean

This is what I've turned into. I was watching her take a bath from a tree, like some kind of pervert. I sure wasn't alone. Suigestsu was sitting on the other side. "So you don't hold yourself too good for this?" I was sure I could hear him smirking. I of course didn't answer to such crap, I would much rather enjoy her back. It was so delicate. You could see her spine, but damn that girl had curves.

I still couldn't remember her name. It annoyed me. "Her name?" I said in a love tone. "Lolita," came the respond from the other side. Little did I know that it wasn't right. This was war, he wanted to win. I let my foot fall from the branch.

Oh holy crap! I cracked a twig, and well you could hear it. She turned her head and on her face was a smile. "I could say something as cliché as do you like what you see? But instead why don't you join me?"

Suigestsu didn't need to be asked again. His shirt was off in seconds and he jumped down. I didn't want to be a part of this. I wasn't going to flash myself for this whore.

No, she isn't a whore. Ah, so confused. I found my way over to Juugo and Karin. You see, Karin is totally my bitch. That's easy, turn her down. I don't like girls who like me from the start. The hunt is half the fun. She was soon up on her feet tugging my arm. She wanted me to sit with her. I sat down next to Juugo hoping to hurt her feelings. "She's beautiful."

It just came out of me! I would never say anything like that! "Do you really think so?!" It was Karin's high pitched voice. I believe my look gave away the answer because she went away. Juugo knew just as much about girls as me, if not more. "Why her, you can have every single girl you want, even all of them!"

I knew the answer on that one, why not say it. "She doesn't want me!" Spilling this out like that felt great. Oh, now I've even become social? What's next, me working for charity? I know she would have done things like that. I didn't want any advices so I went away.

I was going to figure out of this myself. That's right, I was going to do this myself. I was in my own thoughts when I bumped into something hard and wet. Or it ran into me. She landed on me. Her hair was dripping in my face. It reached her collarbone. It was blond with a touch of some orange, red and pink looking color. When I first had met her she had red and black dread. She shaved it off a few days after they had started traveling together.

It showed that she didn't give a fuck about the way she looked. I liked that. We had been hanging in a bar resting for some days when we first met her. She was always glaring at Karin. One night, she got up and asked her if she wanted a dance. As drunk as Karin always was, she said yes. That's pretty much how she ended up with them. Even I was drunk that night, that's why I don't remember her name. "Sorry, Lolita." There it was the burning feeling in my face.

He was so cute, blushing and thinking my name was Lolita. "Gisele," I corrected giggling. He turned so red I felt bad for him. Almost felt bad for him, he was so shy around me... "Dance with me!" I said and pulled him up. "But you're not dressed," he said and looked away. If it was possible he would have blushed even more.

"The towel will stay on or fly off." I took his hands. They were shaking. "Relax virgin boy." I had to laugh at the face he made, she knew that he wasn't. He was trying to act relaxed and cool. I pushed him down and sat on his stomach. He was struggling to breathe now. I started nibbling his neck.

"Have you ever loved anyone before?" I asked looking into his eyes. He nodded. "I never have, my parents died when I was young. I've been passed around in my village. From house to house, from family to family. It was the best for me they said. That way I would learn something from everyone I stayed with, but I never learned to love."

Silent tears went down my face. "It hurts, the one you love. That person will hurt you. Rip out your heart and stamp on everything you care about. That way, he'll be sure to ruin your life." I could see that he was thinking about someone special. "You miss him don't you? Wish he never did what he did to you?" He looked at me. I had provoked something in him. "You don't know a thing about my brother!" he yelled and slapped me. Just like that he had hurted me again. He shoved me off and walked away.


	3. What was it about her?

When I woke up he was standing over me. "How do you even dare to tell me anything like that?! We're not the same just because we grew up without our parents! You didn't know them! You don't miss them! You don't wake up every single fucking night because you have nightmares about your brother killing your parents!" He felt down crying.

I looked over at him. He looked so week. It couldn't be the same person, but it was only one man that carried that name, and with such pride. He had changed, yeah. He wouldn't be blushing so much if he hadn't changed. He was so emotional. He could have never hurted anyone that much.

So it's official. I've turned soft, I just couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down my face. It felt good, letting all my feelings go. Letting my hard stone face down. I was actually quit emotional. Could never show if of course, all I could care about was killing my brother. Could only feel hate and annoyance, but now this girl was here. It was like I had seen her before. In a distant past. Not since I had killed that snake bastard. I bet he had rattles on his… I started blushing again. I never used to care about words like that. I could have yelled it out.

My mother had taught me better, then again Itatchi had taught me ever bad word I know. "I don't know how you feel. I've never said I did," she got up and wrapped her towel around herself. She must have fallen asleep here. She started walking.

I had to turn my head to see her. She swung her hips with such grace. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" I almost yelled. She stopped for a bit, not for long and walked on. I was still crying, I had to stay. Nobody except her could know that I had been crying. I'm a grown man, only children cry and girls.

Another thing my brother had taught me. I had learned my way of life from him. I had learned most things from him in the end. We were pretty much the same, just that I had a heart and I was now stronger than him. I was ready to end his life. It was time for that now, I had only one thing to do before my revenge. I had to hunt that sick asshole down. I went back to the others. She was pretending to sleep when I got there. I sat up watching the stars before I went to bed.

I wasn't the first to wake up this morning. She was up, I wonder if she had slept at all. It didn't look like it. Her eyes were puffy and red, maybe even had been crying. She wasn't easy to understand. She didn't throw herself at me, and sending mixed signals. Not that I know much about that. She seemed to let her guards around her down at times when we're alone.

Then again she could suddenly turn cold again. One thing I was sure of, that I wanted her and I always get what I want. I made a move and must have scared her.

She pulled out her knife and looked over her shoulders. She didn't use ninja tools, yet she claimed to have been trained as one. That's about all I know about her past, and her upbringing. "Oh, it's you," she said quietly. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked her.

She went quiet. It took a while before she answered. It wasn't an answer really. She told me that she had boiled some tea. Girl stuff I had told her. We shared this awkward silence till the rest woke up. "We'll head into town today. We're close to one and should reach it before it gets cold. We need some more food," I told them about my plan, they seemed happy with that. It meant that we would sleep at a hotel maybe rest some days.

We had been traveling for weeks now. Even I had started feeling it. This also meant that they didn't have anything to eat. "I picked some berries." I snorted ninja up my ass. If she had had any training she would have kept it for herself. They were over her poor cup like animals. She smiled. I bet she was glad she could help. I started disliking her, she was too kind. Nothing more than a body and a pretty face. Still there was something more about her. "Pack up your stuff, I need to talk with the new one. Whatever you haven't packed by we are done is left behind."

I walked away from the others. She was right behind me. She was quiet but I could hear her. My message was short and simple. "Tell anyone about last night and I have to kill you."

I had gotten over my feeling for her. After last night I had place to suppress more feelings. What I felt for her was one of them. I might have still liked her, couldn't let my feelings out. Yet I would make her mine.

I'm sick like that. Really sick.

She grabbed my arm as I walked past her. She looked right into my eyes, and then she let me go. Did she want to see if there was a soul behind my eyes? That I was human? I weren't maybe I was an animal too, we all are in the end. There were tears in her eyes. Did I feel pity for her? No, she started having feelings for me, or did she feel bad for me? It didn't matter. It was sadness in her eyes. An ocean of it. Once again I felt my heart hurt.

It was him. He had been really easy to find. Who had I been kidding, it was only one of him anyway. I grabbed his arm. Only so I could see his face. Killing him was going to be hard. I didn't really have to kill him, no I had to. I wonder how many he has hurt, how many lives he had ruin, and how many he had taken. It made me water up. He wouldn't be hurting anyone again. If I kept playing a dumb girl it would make everything easier. He hadn't changed, he was still the same and in my eyes he needed to die.

We didn't need to take any breaks that day. Those lazy bastards really walked when there was a reward. I could afford renting three rooms as normal, one for the boys and one for the girls. One for myself too of course. I wouldn't be sleeping with anyone.


	4. Just a little too much vodka

The room was nice, just that I had to share with Karin. She was good looking, just that she didn't like me at all. She had no problem showing in. We had just had dinner and were going to meet in the bar in some few minutes. Or so I thought, so I went down early and ordered a drink. It turned out later that we were going to meet an hour later.

I had grown bored and had been drinking the whole time. Putting it the nice way I wasn't that sober anymore when they came. Juugo had stayed in his room, he wasn't really that found of drinking. Suigetsu sat down next to me. Karin was drooling over him who sat in the corner. He was watching me thinking I didn't notice. I bet he was telling himself that he didn't like me.

I laughed at Suigetsus lame jokes and leaned my head on his shoulder. After talking a bit I got up and wanted to dance with him. I clinged myself close to him. This made the beam of sunlight twist in his corner. I put my arms around his neck, still holding my bottle of vodka.

Vodka, strong it does the work.

I noticed his hands grabbing my butt, which made me smile. I smiled wide enough to be seen from the corner. I knew he was boiling in the corner now. I aimed for his lips. Kissed his chin and passed out. It was all an act, I was breathing rhythmically to make it seem as I was unconscious.

He had picked me up. I knew his hands, strong and gentle. I'll bring her to my room was his short message. I had gotten what I wanted. I opened my eyes halfway there. Drank some more vodka and gently touched his cheek. He looked down at me, he didn't do anything. His eyes weren't mean, almost sympathetic.

"Have you ever loved someone, besides your family?" He kept looking at me "why do you keep asking me about love?" He must have thought that I wouldn't remember much of this night the next morning, I got an honest response. It was a sadden yes, like the memory of him or her still hurt him. "What happened?" I looked up at him. He opened the door to his room. "I didn't treat her well, I used her. She was woundable I used that to sleep with her. That's all I ever did. I never told her how pretty she looked, never told her that I loved her."

He placed me in his bed and turned to leave. "Can't you stay?" I asked at the verge of tears. He let out a sigh to let me know his annoyance. He locked the door and turned against me. "Why did you bring me here?"

I felt that not even I could leave her like this. "Why did you bring me here?" I didn't even know the answer to that. I sat down on the bed. "It's just something about you, like you need something. You need to be loved? Don't you? We all need love." I looked down on the floor. We do all need love. Even I needed love.

I had a drunken sad girl in my bed. I was a master of taking advantage of girls. It came naturally to me, like I was born with it. I didn't always take any work at all, when you look like me it isn't really that hard. Girls would even kill to sleep with me. I'm sure of that. "Do you want me to show you love?" I had to hide my grin.

"I know that love. It doesn't work for. It makes me sad, I've been abused." I looked over at her. What did she know about abuse? I bet someone had barely touched her. "But if you want to, we could," her voice was only to be heard by them, like someone was listening. "Not if it hurts you." I would get her soon enough. She thanked me, not that I was listening. "I was captured by the man in robes." I looked at her, she couldn't mean them? Could she? "They were supposed to kill everyone they came across, he just couldn't kill me. Couldn't bring himself to do it. He kept me in his room, we became friends in some weird way. I knew what he had done. Still he was someone, he had feelings right? Time went by there, until they traded me for someone else. I don't think he wanted to, he had to. I didn't like the new place. I was placed in a small dark room. Strapped down on a bed, they did that to all the girls he told me. I wasn't alone anymore. The food was crap. Every night I would cry myself to sleep, I was so afraid and I don't fear death. I lost everything but my mind in that place. They could never take that away from me. He never really raped me in that way. For my body, pride and dignity I got an extra piece of bread and a weekly shower and clean clothes. The shower meant that I could move. I lived for those few minutes when I wasn't chained down to this bed. He never spoke to me, always covered my eyes and always wore protection. You know what they do with prisoners who get pregnant?"

I looked at her, what she had told steered me. I knew things like that happened, just not that it was her.

"Or I think I was pregnant once. He had to beat me up and starve me. At that time I wished that he rather killed me. But he did some nice things too. Like the first meal after he had starved me was warm. I'm sure that he was the one who gave it to me. In the start it used to be a girl who feed me. She used to forget me all the time. It didn't matter, I liked the feeling in some sort of weird way. It wasn't the same thing I felt all the time. So one day I got to know that the leader was killed. Try being the only girl a group of prisoners had seen a girl in years. They didn't smell good like him, didn't have his soft hand and they weren't even close to being as gentle as he was. I never saw him again after that. I had never seen him."

I placed my arm around her. I couldn't do anything. Just let her cry on my shoulder, but she didn't cry. It wasn't worth her tears. It just wasn't. I tried to comfort her in some sort of, didn't know if it helped any until she kissed me.


	5. A night spent together

I don't know why I had kissed him, must have been the alcohol. I wasn't that sober after all. I hated him, he had taken everything away from me. Did he regret it, I'm sure he doesn't. Yet I couldn't keep my hands to myself, couldn't, wouldn't. I wasn't sure. I just wanted him, he has that kind of power. You can't resist him. It must be his charm, well it is something about him.

I let my hand go under his shirt, he didn't seem to mind. He wasn't as soft as he looked like. Must have been training a lot, he was going out to kill his brother so. I hated him, yet I felt like I needed him. "What is it that's so special about you? You are just like everybody else."

That earned me a slap. It wasn't hard, but hard enough. It turned me on.

I'm so sick. We both are.

"You are nothing, you aren't worth a thing!" He was on top of me now. He bit down on my neck. I didn't like where this was going. I needed more to drink. I took my bottle of vodka. I was might going to need more. There was some more in the nightstand. It would be enough for the night. I was small, didn't need that much to get drunk. "I must be something to you I whispered." He whispered in my ear.

"You're a whore, my whore." I couldn't help the tear escaping my eye.

She has all the sadness in the word, all in her eyes. I was reconsidering my thoughts about this. Then again she was drunk wouldn't remember anything of it the next morning.

If you can't forget it, a good drink will make you think of something else.

I reached for the bottle. Bringing it to my mouth I couldn't help seeing his evil grin. He took a painful grip around my nose making me unable to breathe. The other hand went around the bottle. "Be a good girl and drink it all." I didn't really mind, didn't think I could get much drunker.

He took away the bottle, letting the last drop fall on my neck. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You really suck at foreplay I told him. Why not let him have my body, no it wasn't even mine.

He had claimed it long ago. He had taken away my life. I was too ashamed to go back to my hometown. I only lived to kill him. I knew how he felt, the lonely life of an avenger. I could have killed him with no problem there, but I was too drunk. It still gave me something. He wasn't on guard when he had sex, that asshole. "You smell good," he said while undressing.

"Just shout up and do what we both need," Things had never been this swell.

I didn't remember much the next morning, but waking up drooling on his chest told me enough. I kissed him, just to get off all my slobber. Wouldn't be that fun waking up with drool all over his chest.

Thinking about it, I thought that I might even enjoyed whatever we had done. He placed his hand at the back of my head and started pulling it downwards.

"No! I didn't wake you up to suck you off. Damn, boy!" I said. He looked at me with wide eyes. Like I was killing his beloved pet or something. "What the hell?!" he yelled. "I was the drunk one!" I said. "Still you're licking clean my chest why?"

That I didn't want to tell. "I woke up when you placed your bear paw at the back of my head," I lied. He looked at his hand and mumbled something about his hands not being that big. You can't romanticize rape I told myself, but what if it's the only thing you ever felt. Was it then okey in some weird twisted way or what?


	6. What the hell is he doing here?

"I'm hungry," I said. He looked at me"so?" Was it that hard for him to understand? I pulled off his covers still looking at him. "Go, I want salmon on my sandwich and green tea." He still didn't react. He slowly turned his head towards me. "You're serious, aren't you?" he said. "Why would I be kidding? I'm hungry." He still couldn't understand this. I was asking him to get me breakfast. "Go or I tell what you did last night." I was going to use this for all it's worth. "It wasn't like I did so much, you were wild."

I didn't feel all that great. Thought it would be better after I had eaten and taken a shower. I was wrong so I went down to the bar looking at some blond boy checking in. Or, he wasn't blond, his hair was yellow. I drank the rest of my drink looking at him. He was so weird, his smile, the way he dressed. Interesting I thought asking for a new drink.

I don't know where she went, something told me not to go out. Couldn't care about that so I went down to get some breakfast. I almost fainted when I saw who was sitting there. That… That lobster! Why the hell was he here, and did he know?

I saw this girl sitting in the bar. She was sitting alone so I worked up some courage and went over to her. The substance she was drinking was clear, but I'm sure it wasn't water. "Had a fight with your boyfriend?" I asked. "I don't have any." Just what I was hoping for, I always felt so guilty when I messed with girls in a relationship. "I'm Naruto by the way," I smiled. She looked at me and smiled back. "I might remember after a drink." It was something familiar about her.

What the hell was Naruto doing here? This did not go by my plan. If he found out that his runaway friend was here this would end really bad. But hey, for now it meant a free drink for me. "Did you hear the news?" the bartender asked. "No, tell us!" Naruto said. He still acted happy, but something had changed about him. "It's going to be a sandstorm, biggest one in years." Yeah, just my luck. I drank my drink as a shot.

When the night came I found myself at his room again. He had been hiding in his room all day. "So why have you been here all day?" He didn't answer, just glared at me. He hadn't been speaking at all. I sat down on the bed and poked him with a carrot I was eating on. If looks could kill. "I want you," he said out of the blue.


	7. Time to get it done

"You make me feel good," he looked with empty eyes on the floor. "What do you mean want?" Didn't really expect to hear this. "You know, the whole deal, marriage, a house, and kids, that sort of stuff." I smiled "only if we can have a dog." He looked up at me. "No, we're having a cat. A black one," he snickered. "Then we're having a big house in the middle of nowhere." He smiled even more. "We're having a small flat in the middle of the city," he said and kissed me. I returned the kiss and answered. "We're going to have a big lawn." He opened my dress. "I'm not cutting grass."

That was how I ended up in bed with him again.

That's how the weeks went. I spend the day with Naruto and the night with Mr. Sunlight. I had really become good friends with Naruto. He was nice and caring. He never did anything to hurt my feeling. He told me that he had to pick up a something in this hotel and bring it back to his hometown. He wasn't even sure what it was, but he was set on accomplishing the mission. He always had been, that's what made him so great.

I didn't feel any more for that bastard. I had thought that I loved him. I wasn't in love with him at all. In fact I hated him, always showing up drunk at his room. I just woke up next to him rarely remembering any of the night. He had even started being violent. I would wake up with broses and wounds. I was sure he was the one who had made them. I hated him more than ever. When it was really bad he would order flowers to the room, saying everything was alright. Karin had ran off. She couldn't deal with him being someone else I guess. Suigetsu had found himself a girl I think and Juugo just stayed in his room. Only went out to eat. Mr. Sunshine kept in his room all day afraid of bumping into Naruto.

* * *

"Where do you keep getting all this wounds and bruises?" I wanted to now. Her eyes held so much sadness. A sea of all the sadness in the world. "You know, I get a bit too drunk. I fall and walk on thing and stuff like that." It didn't help hearing that. "Are you sure not someone is doing that to you?" She had told me so many times before. "I'm here alone." I was really worried about her. I had grown to like her, but only as a friend. Sure she looked good, it was just that I couldn't. I would put her in danger. I knew someone was after me, and I was gone a lot. I would miss her too much. "Sure you don't have a drinking problem? I could help you if you have." Looked like I had found the problem. "I don't need any help, I'll be leaving this place soon anyway. Then there's not going to be that much to drink." I just had a feeling that she had to stop drinking. "Please stop drinking, for me?"

* * *

Maybe I should stop drinking. It didn't do me any good. I wake up hurting, sick, feeling bad and downright miserable. I even ate a lot more than usual, it wasn't worth my figure. "For you I said." His eyes showed kindness. He did really care about me.

I went to my own room that night, I was even sober. Naruto had helped me, he was really kind. It was this night I found out something that made me rush my plans. It needed to be done soon.


	8. One Out Of Two

I found him at his room the next morning. Getting open the door wasn't that hard. Disturbingly easy I would say. He was in the shower. I could hear the water. I sat down on a chair, just waiting. Thinking about what I was about to do. I just needed him dead, didn't even want to touch him. That disgusting sick bastard. He came out with a towel around his waist startled to see me there. "Missed you last night," he said in a failed seductive voice. Save it bastard I thought, I felt the need to vomit. I went over to him and kissed him. Hated myself for that, but it had to be done. I should kill him... it on the floor. Would be easier to clean I thought. Someone was going to clean it up after all. We were soon both on the floor. I placed me knees on top of his upper arms. "What felt best," I asked. He didn't understand and just looked weird at me. "Rape, or voluntarily? When I wanted it, it didn't gave the same satisfaction, or did it?" He was too surprised to do anything. I spitted in his face, I hated him as much as a person could.

* * *

I went down to the bar to find her. I just had to find her. I had figured out who she was now. The knot in my stomach grew when she wasn't there. Where could she be? In her room, and where was that?

* * *

She had gone psycho, and she was strong as hell. I couldn't move my arms. That skinny tinny bitch. I had thought too little of her. She was really a good ninja, but she was a girl. That was her flaw, and the one thing that would save my life. "I loved you, even then. I couldn't stop thinking about you." I had no idea what she was talking about. "You can't hurt someone that much if you love them!" she screamed. "I know beautiful, I was wrong. I did a mistake, please forgive me. I adore you, I regret it so much. I would do anything for you. I mean it, honestly. I love you!" I said with a tear in my eye. It was my last chance. I knew it. I couldn't fight her. She was really strong.

* * *

I was searching through the corridors. I had to find her. I needed to speak to her right away. It couldn't be her, I had to be wrong. She had been missing for year, she was dead. Everybody had said that she had abandoned her village to go look for that fucker that ruined our life. I knew that she hadn't done it, she had been taken or killed. She didn't love him. She wouldn't have done that for him. She wouldn't have given it all up like that.

* * *

I knew that he didn't love me. If it was true, I didn't love him. I couldn't stand him, everything that I had done with him made me sick, and what he had done to me. This was the only reason why I kept on living. Gave me reason to live. "You're sick I said." I looked down at him in disgust. "You have to die." I took out the knife I had found on my room. It had two handles and a bowed blade. The knife you would normally use for cutting herbs. He got scared under me now tried to get away. Moving like the little worm he was. I bend down and whispered in his ear. "You got one out of two." He looked questioning at me. "But now it's time to say goodbye, Sasuke." I took up the knife and slammed it into him.

* * *

Sasuke?! Was that Sasuke screaming?! Was he here? Was it all true then, she had gone it find him. I ran towards the sound. Last room in the hallway to the right.

* * *

I didn't care where I hit him. I feel his warm blood splashing all over my bare skin. It felt good, knowing that he would never hurt me or anyone ever again. He would be dead, he was dead. I had sliced up his neck. Hitting it several times. I had even hit myself. I had an open wound on my tight. It was worth it, it was even worth my life. I would do anything for him to die. I was exhausted when I noticed someone standing in the door. His scream was loud so someone was sure to show up.

"Let's go home Ino." I turned around. It was him, but he wasn't smiling. I love that smile.


End file.
